The Lonely Swan
by Beanacre0
Summary: 10 years ago, an accident left the Swan Twins orphaned and their sister missing. Emmett and Jasper are now living comfortably with the Cullens, but what of Bella? When she returns to Forks what will they do? AH/AU mentions of Rape and some language.
1. Chapter 1: School

Hi, I had this idea and really wanted to write it. I only have up to Chapter Nine planned so once I reach there it may be a while to update. I hope I don't offend anyone, but If I do then you don't have to read this. They're all Human but Alice still has her power. I have rated T because some of the themes mentioned, but if you think the rating should be changed let me know. I hope you enjoy this story :)  
**

* * *

Chapter One**

**School**

_Emmett Swan and his twin Jasper sat in the living room playing with the new spaceships that their father, Charlie, had bought them for their eighth birthday the day before. _

_Emmett's wavy brown hair and chocolate eyes were the same colour as his father and sister's, while Jasper's vivid blue eyes and curly blonde hair was the same as Renee's, their mother. _

"_Come in Commander Jazz." Emmett called, speaking into his clenched fist. _

"_Here, Commander Em. Over." Jasper replied in the same manner as his brother. _

"_Aliens are approaching on the starboard side." _

"_I see them, Commander Em. Shall I fire at will?"  
"Yes, Commander Jazz. On my command."  
"Okay, Commander Em."  
"NOW!" Emmett cried. The two boys pretended to fire at 'aliens' coming right for them. _

"_I got one!" Jasper grinned. _

"_Awesome." Emmett replied, high fiving his brother. _

"_Boys, what are you doing?" Karen, their baby sitter, asked coming into the room with a bowl of popcorn.  
"Playing Space Invaders. Jasper is Commander Jazz and I'm Commander Em." Emmett replied. _

"_Cool. You know that my soap is on now, can you go play in your bedroom?"_

"_Okay, Karen." The boys chorused before running off towards their bedroom. _

_As they passed their younger by one year sister's bedroom, Jasper stopped. "When do you think they'll get home?"  
"Dunno. It's only Seattle. Dad said it was two hours away." Emmett replied. _

"_I miss Belly already." Jasper sighed. _

"_Me too. This game is missing Commander Bells." _

"_I know. I hope she's feeling better after her operation."_

"_Yeah. Mom said it would be three weeks before she could properly play with us."_

"_That sucks." _

"_Yeah." The two boys headed into their bedroom. _

_The clock beside their beds read midnight and Karen was asleep on the sofa, still waiting for them to get back. _

_The sound of the doorbell jerked all three occupants of the house awake at once. The boys grinned and ran out into the landing to see if it was their parents. _

_Karen opened the door to reveal police officers standing there, their heads bowed. "I'm afraid there has been an accident."_

Jasper jerked awake, sweat clinging to his pale skin. His girlfriend of three years, Alice stroked his hair. "Jazz?"  
"Nightmare." He gasped out.

"Again?"

"It would have been Bella's birthday today."  
"Oh, Jazzy! Rose told me that Emmett has the same nightmare." Alice cooed, stroking her boyfriend's cheek.

The Swan Twins now went by Cullen after being adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen after the death of their parents. Their sister, Isabella Marie Swan, had never been found.

They shared their rooms with their girlfriends ever since the year before. It was Carlisle and Esme's reasoning that the four were mature enough to share beds with each other and if any funny business was to go on then they would rather it be somewhere it could be controlled.

Alice was Esme and Carlisle's biological daughter, but looked nothing like her parents really. The only thing she had from either of her parents was her mother's green eyes which she shared with her brother. Esme told her she looked more like Carlisle's mother.

Edward, on the other hand, was more like his mother. He had her bronze hair colour and her green eyes. But his facial structure was more of his father's.

Emmett's girlfriend was Esme's niece and had lived with them since she was ten. Rosalie Hale was the epitome of beautiful. Her long golden hair fell to mid back and her ice blue eyes were the windows to her soul. Her pale skin was flawless and her lips were red and plump.

"Let's get up; it's time for school anyway." Alice smiled, slipping out of their bed and waltzing into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Alice and Jasper walked into the kitchen. Emmett was sat at the island, Rosalie sat in his lap and stroking his dark hair with her delicate fingers. "Hey, bro." Emmett greeted.

"Hey. Nightmare?" Jasper replied.

"Of the night we were told Mom and Dad died? Yeah."

"Bells would be seventeen today." Jasper sighed.

"I know. Want to go visit Mom and Dad later?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. Like always."

"Like always."

The silver Volvo belonging to Edward pulled into the car park of Fork's High. The five got out of the car, ignoring the looks they got because of the beauty they held. They were used to it. As far as anyone else knew, the were untouchable and No one outside of the family ever sat with them at lunch.

"What do you have first, Babe?" Emmett asked, kissing Rosalie.

"I have Spanish, but you're with me in English after." Rosalie replied, pushing herself further into Emmett.

The group split up, going in their own directions. Emmett and Jasper headed to History. They were sat next to each other at the back of the classroom. The twins soon fell into a daydream, thinking of better times in their lives. Of the day it all went wrong.

"_Emmy! Jazzy!" A little girl of seven ran to her brothers, her long mahogany curls flying behind her and her chocolate brown eyes shining with joy. _

"_Belly!" The twin brothers called. _

_The little girl hugged them tightly. "Happy Birthday!" She whispered, kissing their cheeks. _

_The two boys grinned and squeezed her lightly. "Thanks, Bella." Jasper told her. _

"_Boys, Bella. Time of tea!" Renee called from the kitchen. _

_The three children ran towards the house and ran inside, happy faces almost glowing. _

_Renee watched her children fondly. She, Charlie, Bella, Emmett and Jasper were such a close knit family. Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned against his chest. It was perfect. _

_Jasper and Emmett grabbed the two spaceships Charlie had bought for them, handing Bella one of the older ones they had. "Do you want to play Space Invaders?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Ok." The three ran off outside to play. _

_An hour later, the three children were still playing their game of Space Invaders. "Commander Em, come in. This is Commander Bells. A group of Aliens are targeting Commander Jazz."_

"_Commander Em here, helping Commander Jazz now." The brown haired boy replied, running towards his brother with his little sister following him. _

_All of a sudden, Bella dropped to the floor holding her stomach and screaming in pain. "Bella!" The two boys yelled. _

"_MOM!" Jasper cried. _

_Renee ran outside. "Oh my. Charlie, call the hospital!" _

Bella had had appendicitis and had had an operation to save her life.

"Where are you, Bella?" Emmett whispered.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter. Next Chapter: The Life of a homeless girl, but who is she?


	2. Chapter 2: Bella

Me again, I am currently writing Chapter Three so hopefully that will be up next. I have tried to keep the characters original to the story of Twilight, but have added an extra three in the form of Ryan (Falcon), Daniel and Jamie. I may add a few more later. I hope you like this chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter Two**

**Bella**

Meanwhile, in Seattle, a skinny young woman ran through the streets with a bag on her back. Behind her, she could hear footsteps trying to get closer to her.

"Oi, you! Stop!" A deep man's voice called.

The woman looked back over her shoulder at the speaker. He was a tall man with rugged good looks and black hair. He was wearing a uniform. A police uniform.

"Thief! Stop!" His partner, a blonde woman, shouted.

"Not likely!" The woman called back, speeding up a little. At the last minute, she turned into an alley and hid.

The two police people ran into the alley and stopped. "Where did she go?" The woman asked.

"Maybe she went this way." The man replied, pointing deeper into the alley.

"Nah, we would have seen or heard her. My guess is she's long gone by now. Let's head back to the station and let the chief know." The woman sighed, leading her partner back out of the alley.

"Yeah, maybe."  
The young woman stayed hidden behind the boxes for a long while until she was sure they were gone. Only then did she tentatively peer around the boxes. Upon seeing the coast was clear, she slipped out of the alley and ran off.

The young woman walked casually down the street, her hands swinging by her side. A man in a fancy suit stepped out of a high end bar, his eyes slightly unfocussed. It had been hours since was chased and she needed some more things.

Wandering up to the man, she gave him a seductive smile. She slipped her hands onto his shoulders and sneakily into his pocket. She quickly transferred the wallet to her pocket and began to see what else he had. The man soon took notice properly of her.

He gasped at the her. She was a beautiful girl. Her pale skin was flawless, her big doe eyes were a deep chocolate brown and her long, waist length curls were Mahogany. But she was also filthy.

She had the air of someone who had lived on the streets for years. Her face was slightly covered in dirt, her clothes hung off of her shapely frame and her hair was slightly greasy.

Disgusted, the man threw her off of him and sneered at her. "Get away from me, you vermin." He spat.

"Fine, be like that." The woman snapped, turning on her heel and marching away. She smirked to herself, pulling his fully packed wallet out of her pocket. "Sucker."

The woman wandered down a street, heading to the district which housed a lot of gangs and murderers. But she could handle herself. After all, she was raised by the best of the best.

She soon came to a stop at a large abandoned house. She smiled and slipped into the building. Kids and adults alike filled the place. It was a safe haven for them all and they were like a little family.

"Hi, Pan." A tall young man greeted, his cropped blonde hair falling into his grey eyes.

He was using the nickname for this woman of only seventeen. Her nickname was Panther, but the man, Ryan, liked to shorten it to Pan. She had earned the nickname because no one could sneak up on her and get away unharmed. She was silent and deadly like a Panther as well as being highly trained in the art of self defence and offense.

"Falcon." The woman replied, using Ryan's own nickname. Ryan had gotten that one after they realised he had a good eye for perfect pick pocketing targets and housing.

"Get anything good?" Ryan asked.

"Got a guy's wallet. Full of cash. I also got some food."

"You're really good at the pick pocketing thing."

"I know." The woman smirked. It was well known amongst those on the streets that Panther was not a girl to mess with. She was an expert of living on the streets.

"I'm going up. Later."  
"Yeah, later."

The woman took the stairs two at a time before reaching a door at the end of a corridor. She pushed it open, startling a small girl who was playing with something on the bed.

"Out." The woman hissed. She threw the girl a chocolate bar she had stolen and she ran out of the room.

The woman then approached the bed and her harsh expression became soft as she looked at her only reason to fight so hard.

A baby boy stared up at her, giggling at her. His eyes were the same colour as her own and the fine covering of hair on his head was also the same colour as hers. "Hello, sweetheart." She cooed.

The baby smiled widely and grabbed her finger.

"Jamie, let go of Mommy's finger." The woman told her son. "I have something for you." She cooed.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a toy Panther out of her bag. "I thought it would remind you of me no matter what."

The baby, Jamie, grinned and hugged the panther close to him, gurgling softly in contentment.

The woman sighed. She pulled off her shoes and climbed onto the bed beside her one year old son. She curled up protectively around him and gently stroking his arm.

She was so lucky to have him, but at the same time cursed. She had never loved the father, but he had convinced himself he loved her despite already having a girlfriend. The way her son was conceived was non consensual, but she loved her baby despite that fact.

Slowly, the young woman drifted off into a deep sleep lulled by the soft breathing of her son and the chatter deep within the house.

_A seven year old girl ran through the streets. It had taken her ages to arrive at this house, at least a day and a half of walking near constantly. But it was worth it. _

_The girl crept to the house and knocked on the door. No answer. _

_Frowning, the girl walked around the side and peered in the window. A layer of dust covered everything in the house and not a soul seemed to be moving inside. _

_It had been a month since she had been able to come here. She had been injured pretty badly, but had been scared after an accident which had killed her parents so had run. _

_She had been found by the man who was now following her to make sure she stayed safe, Daniel. He had nursed her back to health, setting her broken bones and such with things he had managed to get hold of through a friend. _

"_They're gone." The girl whispered, her eyes sad. _

"_It has been a month." Daniel replied, putting a hand on the young girl's shoulder. _

"_But they said they would never leave me."_

"_Maybe they didn't know you were okay. You shouldn't have run from the accident."  
"No, I had to. Mommy wasn't moving and neither was Daddy. I had to find my family."_

"_But you didn't."_

"_I passed out!" The girl argued. _

"_I know. You have me now. I don't mean to sound harsh, but it would have been better if you had stayed."_

"_I know." The girl sighed. "From now on, I will do my best to stay alive. For my family. One day I will find them again. I will find my brothers and we will be a family." _

"_Come, Bella. We have to leave in case the police get called."  
_Isabella Marie Swan woke from her dream and looked down at her son. Yes, she would find her brothers.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter and notices on what you think would help so i know if I need to change anything. Next Chapter: View into Emmett and Jasper's coushy life.


	3. Chapter 3: The Cullen's Home

Thanks to all of you who are reading this, I will try to update quickly. I got a bit stuck and side tracked by all the awesome FFs on this website. This chapter is focussing on the Boys' lives. I hope you enjoy it :D  
**

* * *

Chapter Three**

**The Cullen's Home**

Finally, the long day was over and the Cullens and Rosalie could head home. They were heading out to Edward's car when Mike Newton had to speak up.

"Inbred freaks." He spat quietly.

Emmett whirled around and grabbed Mike by his collar, hoisting him off of the floor effortlessly. "What did you say?" He snarled.

"I said you were all inbred. You're all committing incest!" Mike returned, smirking slightly.

Emmett growled in anger. "Prick. We're not family, you moron. Jasper and I were adopted as was Rosalie. Rosalie is a HALE, not a CULLEN. Dumbass."

"She's Mrs Cullen's niece." Mike replied.

"But Jasper and I are not her sons. So it's legal." Emmett applied a bit more pressure to the boy's neck. "If I ever hear you say shit about my family again, I will beat you up so bad you won't be able to walk for a week!" He added.

He dropped Mike onto the floor, wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist and led the others to Edward's car.

They all clambered into the Volvo and Rosalie was trying to cheer an angry Emmett up.

"Rose, leave it." Emmett snapped.

"No, I won't leave it." Rosalie retorted.

"I said Leave. It!"

"And I said…"

Before Rosalie could finish, Jasper, who was also sat in the back with them, stopped her. "Rose, really don't push it. It would be Bella's seventeenth birthday."  
Rosalie gasped and lowered her eyes. "I…I didn't realise." She whispered. Emmett always got the most stressed out and emotional on Bella's birthday. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"It's been the same for ten years, don't you think you would have realised by now?" Emmett sneered.

Rosalie shrunk back, visibly hurt by her boyfriend's cruel words. "I…I'm sorry."

Emmett ran a hand through his hair. "No, I'm sorry. It just hurts not knowing where Bells is, if she's even alive."

Rosalie wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I know. I'm really sorry, Em. I just lost track of the dates."

Emmett just smiled at her and buried his face in her hair. "I know, Rosie. Jazz and I are going to visit Mom and Dad's graves. Can you drop us off, Edward?"

"Already there, mate." Edward grinned, pulling over at the gates of the local cemetery.

"Thanks. Let's go Bro."

The two boys got out off the car, promising to call when they needed a lift home, and began the trek of the graves of Renee and Charlie Swan that resided there.

"Em, I found them." Jasper called, waving his brother over to the spot where their parents' graves were.

"Thanks, Jazz. This place has really gotten overgrown and loads more graves are here since last year." Emmett sighed.

"I know. A lot of Forks is occupied by elderly people."

"Yeah, I never really thought of that."  
"Hey, Mom, Dad. It's Bella's birthday today. She would be seventeen. Nearly a grown woman." Jasper began.

"Yeah, I bet we'd be fighting the boys off of her." Emmett added.

Jasper chuckled. "Of course, she had Mom's good looks. That kind of thing runs in the family."

"I hope you don't mean you."

"Well I don't mean you."

"Smart arse."

"Em, let's just do what we came here to do." Jasper reminded his twin. "I doubt Mom would be pleased with our squabbling."

"Okay. So, not a lot of things have changed since we saw you last. School's fine and our relationships are going well." Emmett told the two silent graves.

"I'm thinking about proposing to Alice when she graduates." Jasper said, a goofy smile on his face. "But we will wait a year or two to marry. Alice wants to major in fashion."

"Why wait? I'm proposing to Rose on Valentines Day and then we'll get married next year. I've got it all planned out."

Jasper clapped his brother on the back. "Good for you, Em."  
"I can't imagine my life without Rose in it. It just seems like the right thing to do." Emmett replied with a small shrug.

"Same with Alice. But I doubt Esme and Carlisle would be pleased if I proposed while she was still a Junior. You know how Alice gets. She would have planned it all and ignored school."  
The two boys chuckled at the hyper active girl that was Jasper's long term girlfriend.

They turned their attention back to the graves and spent more time talking to them, telling their parents every aspect of their lives since the last time they had visited them at Christmas.

"I hope you are keeping a good eye on Bells if she's still alive and that she's happy with you if not." Emmett concluded.

Jasper punched his brother's arm. "You really think Bella is dead?" He asked his blue eyes sad.

"I don't know. I don't want her to be, but it's highly likely she moved away from the scene and died alone somewhere. She was probably never identified." Emmett confided his worst fears.

"Don't talk like that! Bella is not dead." Jasper spat, shaking with anger and sorrow.

"I know, I'm sorry. Let's just go home." Emmett sighed, pulling out his phone to call Rosalie.

Within ten minutes, the hulking figure of Emmett's Jeep pulled into the car park outside of the gates of the cemetery. Emmett smiled as he climbed into it, kissing his girlfriend.

Alice, who was sat in the back, saw the stricken expression on Jasper's face and pulled his head onto her lap. Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist, seeking comfort, and relaxed as Alice ran her hands through his hair rhythmically.

When they got home, Jasper was completely relaxed and quickly challenged his twin to a battle on the x-box. Emmett grinned and accepted.

So the two boys sat there for most of the evening, only pausing to eat and maybe use the loo, playing Halo and other various games that Esme and Carlisle had accumulated over the years.

Around midnight, Esme finally shooed the four children still in front of the TV and Edward, who was sat at his piano, up to bed, claiming it was a school night.

As Jasper slipped into the bed with Alice he let his mind stray to where Bella could be.

"Be safe, Bells." He whispered as he did nightly.

"You saying that thing for Bella?" Alice asked, her voice sounding groggy.

"Yeah. It helps me sleep, knowing that at least she still is in my thoughts. It helps me keep the mind set she's fine."

"Oh, Jazz. I'm sure Bella is fine. She's a Swan isn't she? If she is anything like her brothers, I'm sure she's taking good care of herself." Alice grinned, tracing Jasper's face.

"I love you Alice." Jasper sighed.  
"I love you too, Jasper." The couple curled up and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this story and I am almost done with the next one but it might not be up for a few days. Next Chapter: The events bringing Bella to Forks begin.


	4. Chapter 4: The Streets

I'm glad to hear all the wonderful reviews I have been getting. Thanks. This is an all human story and Bella's life does get better. But for now, Enjoy :) x  
**

* * *

Chapter Four**

**The Streets**

Bella had drifted off to sleep as she lay next to Jamie, who was happily kicking his legs in the air and sucking on his hand.

She was dreaming of the happy memories from her childhood and a soft smile was on her face.

Ryan leant on the doorframe, watching the urban legendary Panther sleep as if she were just a normal innocent girl. Little Jamie began to fuss a bit and, not wanting to wake Bella up, he rushed over. He scooped the little boy into his arms and began to rock him.

"You're a lucky guy, Jamie. To have a Mom so dedicated and loving as your Mom is." He told the infant.

Jamie just stared up at him before breaking into a great, toothless grin. "You know what I'm saying, don't you? You're going to be a smart kid, just like your Mom."

"I'm not that smart. If I was, I wouldn't be on the streets." Bella sleepily told her friend.

"But you are. You just need to a kick start out of this hell hole."

"And how am I going to get that?"  
"I have some money…."  
"No! I can't do that, Ryan. I won't take it from you. You know how much I hate charity." Bella snapped.

"Consider it a gift then." Ryan reasoned.

"I hate gifts!"

"Scrooge!" Ryan shot back.

Jamie let out a giggle, drawing the two teenager's attention back to him. Bella walked over to Ryan and plucked her son out of his arms, lifting him high.

"Did you find Mommy and Uncle Ryan's arguing funny?"

Jamie gurgled and reached out a hand towards his mother. Bella chuckled and hugged her son.

"I did." Ryan piped up.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Seems Uncle Ryan has your mentality." She told her son.

"Hey! I think I'm smarter than a baby. For one, I can control my bowels. Speaking of such." Ryan retorted, his arms crossed.

Bella smirked at her son. "Shall we let Uncle Ryan change your diaper?" She cooed.

"No way! Get that thing away from me!" Ryan yelled, jumping back and back out of the door.

"Looks like it's up to me then, Jamie." Bella giggled, lying her son on the bed and changing his nappy like a pro.

The sudden wailing of sirens made both teenagers snap to the alert. "The cops!" Bella gasped.

"Grab as much as you can and we'll get out the fire escape." Ryan instructed.

"Good idea. Can you hold Jamie?"

"Sure, hurry!"  
Bella sped around the room, throwing all the things of value she had into her bright orange rucksack. She threw in the most important things that Jamie needed first, then her mementos she had and then the cash and things she had stolen.

Ryan handed Jamie to her and ran to his room next door. He returned with his bag not long after. "I'm always prepared."  
"Clever." Bella commended.

A loud bang snapped them out of their casual state. Bella cradled a crying Jamie close to her and she and Ryan ducked out of the room.

They crept along the wall, making it to the fire escape at the end of the hall way. Ryan went first.

Once he was at the bottom of the ladder, Bella looked from her son to the ladder. "Hey, Ryan! Catch!" She yelled before throwing some of the larger items in her bag down.

Ryan caught them, confused as to why he was holding Bella's things. "What?"

"Well I can't climb and hold Jamie, can I?" Bella scoffed, placing her son into her rucksack while making sure he was well supported. She had done it numerous times before.

She then began to climb. Finally she reached the bottom of the ladder and Ryan ran over, removing the gurgling Jamie out of his mother's rucksack. "Smart."

"Thanks, now give me my things and let's go." Bella smiled. Jamie handed her the things she had thrown and she shoved them into her bag. He handed Jamie over and the two ran off.

Two figures crept along the side of cars in a now or old car sales garage.

"Ryan, hotwire this one." Bella hissed, motioning to a red Chevy.

"No way! It's old. I'll bet it won't even take us to the highway." Ryan scoffed, eyeing a Jaguar.

"It's inconspicuous and it kind of has a charm. It's a classic!"

"No."  
"Please." Bella whined, pouting.

The sound of sirens near by combined with Bella's face made Ryan give in. "Fine." He growled, picking the lock and climbing inside. He was lucky it wasn't alarmed.

The two climbed into the car and Bella leaned back against her seat, cradling Jamie. "Where do we go now?"

"The best hiding place we can. I'm thinking the wettest place in America." Ryan replied.

"Forks?"  
"Yeah. You know it?"  
"I lived there until I was Seven. Then the accident."

"Oh, sorry. We don't have to go if you don't want to."  
"No. It'll be good to get back to my roots. Its not like my family are there anymore. When I went to my house, they were gone."  
"So, to Forks."

"To Forks."

After over an hour or so of constant driving, the rain began to fall on the red Chevy. "Looks like we reached Forks." Bella joked.

"Yeah. Any places you remember for squatters?" Ryan asked.

"There's this abandoned shack on the border. When you get to the welcome sign, go on for 100 yards and then turn right. It's right by the lake." Bella explained.

Ryan followed Bella's instructions and they soon found the abandoned shack. It was a little log cabin.

The wood was decaying and had wood worm, the door was almost falling off it's hinges and the shutters were sealed shut.

"Not bad. Need a bit of fixing up."  
"A bit?" Bella replied incredulously.

"Duh. A curtain over the door will keep the draft out and I might be able to knick some tools to fix it up." Ryan told her, surveying the overall damage to the cabin.  
"Well, it's home for now." Bella sighed, climbing out of the car. She was careful not to jostle Jamie who had been sleeping since they had left Seattle and was now happily sucking his thumb.

The two teenagers entered the cabin and Bella coughed a bit from the musky, damp smell. A single bed was pushed up against the wall and a rotting sofa sat in front of a old wood fire.

"You and the little one take the bed." Ryan told Bella, stretched. "I'm fine with the sofa."  
"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, totally. Night Pan."

"Night Falcon." Bella murmured, climbing into the bed. She placed Jamie closer to the wall and curled around him, placing most of the blanket over him to ward off the cold. "Night Jamie."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I have a Psychology A Level exam tomorrow morning. Wish me luck! Next Chapter will be up not long after the exam. Next Chapter: Bella starts Forks High and her past catches up with her.


	5. Quick Note

Thank you to all those who have sent good luck wishes to me. I took my Psychology exam today and I think it went quite well. I haven't started the next chapter, but I will soon. I need some ideas and that for after Chapter Ten when Edward starts to admire her. I have a plan for the latter chapters, but not before. :(

I'd love to hear your ideas.

Beanacre0

xxx


	6. Chapter 5: New Student

This is the real Chapter Five. I hope you like it and thanks for all your ideas, I did use most of them ;) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter Five**

**New Student**

The next morning, Bella woke really early as Jamie had started to fuss. He was hungry and so was Bella.

"I'm sorry, Jay. We don't have any food." Bella sighed, jostling her son. She was slowly weaning him off of her milk and knew he needed something solid as all he had drunk was her milk for the past couple of weeks.

"Let's go out and get some." A sly grin covered Bella's face. "Going out for food!" She yelled.

"Get me a bagel." Was Ryan's sleepy reply.

Bella climbed into the truck after making sure that her rucksack was on her back and Jamie was tied to her firmly using a make shift sling. Once she was sure everything was okay, she was off.

Jasper and Emmett were following Alice and Rosalie down the streets of Forks as they looked for the perfect going back to school dress. The twins rolled their eyes and glared at a retreated Edward.

Because none of the girls were Edward's girlfriend, he was spared the torture of shopping and being forced to make comments on the numerous outfits the girls would doubtlessly try on. He was the lucky one who got to escape to the park.

They rounded a corner and heard a loud, indignant shout. "Hey! Watch it!" A man spat.

A young girl of seventeen with a baby in a sling gave the man an apologetic look. "Sorry, I'm rather clumsy."

"Rather gullible too I suppose." The man sneered, looking at the baby sat in the sling.

"Hey, back off. You don't know me." The girl spat, glaring harshly at the man.

Emmett turned his head to one side. Something about that glare. It seemed familiar. In fact, the girl herself looked very familiar. But who it was just wouldn't come to him.

"Hey, Jazz, do you recognise that girl?" Emmett asked his twin.

Jasper frowned. "From somewhere. I can't put my finger on it. I'd have to have a closer look to tell who it was."  
"Me too." Emmett agreed. But before they could approach the girl any further she had stalked off in the opposite direction. Neither brother bothered to follow her and let her go.

Bella walked along the streets of Forks, searching for her next victim. She needed money for food and to get that, she needed to pick pocket someone. Soon spotting the right victim, she waited.

When the man was level with her, Bella forced herself to trip and fall onto the man, careful of Jamie.

"Hey! Watch it!" The man spat, glaring harshly at Bella.

Bella inwardly smirked, but pasted a regretful and apologetic look on her face. "Sorry, I'm rather clumsy." She lied.

"Rather gullible too I suppose." The man sneered.

White hot rage spread through Bella and she unconsciously shielded Jamie from the man's nasty glare. "Hey, back off. You don't know me!" Bella spat. How dare he insinuate she had been charmed into sleeping with some random guy! He knew nothing!

Bella turned sharply on her heel and stalked away, fingering the wallet she had stolen. She stormed into the nearest supermarket and bought enough supplies to last a week or so as well as some nappies and baby food for Jamie.

Exiting the store, Bella casually dropped the wallet on the floor, empty of all notes and change it once held. At least it had some ID so the owner would get it back, eventually.

She was walking back along the street when the man she had stolen from spotted her. "Thief!" He yelled.

Bella panicked and spotted the park. A perfect hiding place. She had put the bag in her rucksack so could use both hands to keep Jamie secure as she ran across the road and into the park.

She put up her hood and walked quickly through the park, hopefully losing the man. "Hey! Stop, you dropped your phone."

Bella spun round to come face to face with the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes she had ever seen. "You dropped your phone." The guy told her, handing her the phone she had nicked two years before.

"Uh, thanks." Bella replied, taking the phone from him and slipping it into her pocket.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." The bronze haired boy smiled.

"Pan." Bella replied, shaking hands politely with Edward.

"Who's this?" Edward asked, tickling Jamie under the chin. Jamie giggled and grabbed Edward's finger.

"He's called Jay." Bella didn't feel comfortable giving a stranger her real name or her son's real name because she was sure to become known around Forks as the thief.

"Sweet. He your little brother?"  
"No, my son. It's a long story."

"Oh. It's a nice day, walk with me?"  
"Do you say this to every strange girl you meet?"  
"No, but you interest me."  
"Well, I can't. I have to go. Later." Bella waved at Edward before running off back to her truck.

Bella pulled up in front of the cabin. "Guess who got us dinner?" She called in a sing song voice.

"Alright. Food!" Ryan cheered, leaping over the sofa and grabbing the nearest pop tart he could find.

He bit into it and let out a low moan. "This is so good. It's been ages since I had a pop tart."  
"I know. I forgot how could they tasted." Bella grinned, biting into her own pop tart. She broke a bit off and gave it to Jamie. Jamie gummed it until it turned wet and then swallowed it.

"Bells, I was wondering." Ryan began, watching his friend tend to her little boy.

"Hmm."

"I want you to go to school. I have money saved up. You need school more than I do, to provide for Jamie."

"What? No, I couldn't!" Bella gasped, shaking her head in disbelief at her friend.

"Tough. I already enrolled you. You start tomorrow." Ryan grinned, leaning back in his seat.

"Thanks Falcon. I'll pay you back." Bella sighed, sending a grateful smile at her friend.

Edward was grinning when he met up with the others back at his Volvo. "Hey, what's up with the grin?" Emmett asked.

"I met someone." Edward sighed happily.

Alice squealed. "Who! Tell me!"

"She said her name was Pan. She left though before I could find out more. I was kind of drawn to her." Edward recalled dreamily.

"Eddie has a crush!" Emmett sang.

"Shut it. And don't call me Eddie!"

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, EDDIE!"

Edward punched Emmett, making him laugh, before climbing into the car. "Maybe I'll see her at school tomorrow."

Bella pulled into the car park of Forks High School. Jamie was staying with Ryan today while Bella attended school, something she was nervous about. Sure, she was smart, but she hadn't been to school since she was eight years old. This was new.

She made her way to the main office and gave the receptionist her name. She was given a schedule and a slip to have signed after each lesson. Sighing, Bella stepped into the world of High School for the first time in her life.

By lunch, Bella was pretty happy. She had managed to grasp the subjects well and had already pick pocketed a number of people, including these two really annoying people called Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. This was too easy.

She was walking to the cafeteria when she spotted a group of students in designer clothes. A wallet thick with money was hanging out the bigger boy's back pocket. Smirking, Bella sauntered over and casually slipped her hand into his pocket.

She didn't expect a hand to clamp down on her wrist with an iron grip, stopping her. Bella looked up into identical chocolate eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" The boy spat.

"Pan?" Bella's eyes switched to the bronze haired guy from the park. Edward.

"This is Pan?" The burly boy asked. "She's the one that knocked into a guy yesterday."

The blonde haired boy's eyes widened in shock. "Bella?" He gasped.

"Yeah. Who the hell are you?" Bella spat.

The burly boy's hand loosened on her wrist and his face went slack as he stared at her.

Emmett stared at his long lost sister. How could he have missed it? That glare had been Bella's trade mark one when the twins had pushed her too far. He had been on the receiving end a number of times.

"Belly?" Emmett whispered in a chocked voice.

Bella's eyes widened too. "Em? Jazz? Oh my god! I thought you had left Forks."

The three siblings embraced and Bella snuggled into the embrace of her brothers. She had found them. "We have to go home right now! Get Dad to call when we get home and make excuses." Alice exclaimed, grinning at the Swan Siblings.

"Dad?" Bella asked, confused.

"We were adopted a week after Mom and Dad died. Esme and Carlisle are really nice." Jasper explained.

"Okay, but can we pick up some things from my home?" Bella asked. The boys nodded, glad to be with their sister once more.

"What are we waiting for then?" Alice chimed, grabbing Bella's arm and dragging her down the hall.

"Uh, Hi?" Bella muttered, annoyed at being dragged away by someone she didn't know.

"Oh, right. I'm Alice, Edward's twin sister, and I can tell we're going to be great friends." Alice grinned. "Edward will drive us home."  
"My truck?"

"Jasper will follow us in it."

"Oh, Okay then." Bella replied, nervous to meet Esme and Carlisle.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I still need ideas for the rest of the plot. I have the next four chapters planned, where she tells her story, Em, Jazz, Bella and Jay bond, she shows her training from Daniel and Edward begins to admire Bella properly. Next Chapter: Bella introduces the Cullens and Rose to Jamie and Ryan and her story is told.


	7. Chapter 6: Tales to Tell

I finally finished my big Harry Potter FF and am now going to try and concentrate on this. It's a bit hard to get in the swing of Twilight again so bare with me. Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Six**

**Tales to Tell**

Jasper clambered into the big red truck his sister owned and waved at her as she pushed into the front seat of Edward's Volvo by Alice. He chuckled. The Pixie was a force to be reckoned with.

Edward gave a small smile to Bella before pulling out of the school car park, making sure Jasper was following. "So, where do we go from here?" He asked.

"To the border." Bella replied, staring out of the window. She was still in shock.

They drove for what seemed like forever before Bella told them to pull down a dirt track. The others exchanged questioning glances and their curiosity grew.

A small dank shack came into view and Edward went to drive on, not believing this was where Bella lived.

"Stop! This is it!" Bella insisted.

"Bells? This is where you are living?" Emmett asked, not bothering to disguise his disgust at the small house.

"Yep. I'll be right back." Bella replied, keeping her head down in shame as she climbed out of the car.

They watched as she disappeared into the house before getting out of the cars.

Jasper jogged over to them, disbelief written all over his face. "Are you sure this is it?"

"That's what Bella said." Alice replied, grimacing.

"I can't…Why does she live like this?" Rosalie sneered at the house.

"I would have thought Bella would have been adopted. I don't get it." Emmett whispered sadly.

"Yeah, me too." Jasper added, rubbing his neck.

The door opened and Bella reemerged, but not along. The baby, the one that had been in the sling the first time they had ever seen her, was in her arms.

"Bells?" Jasper frowned.

"Um, Hey. Everyone, I would like you to meet my son, Jamie Swan." Bella introduced.

Emmett saw red. "WHAT!" He half yelled half growled.

Bella went into protective mother mode and moved Jamie so she was sheltering him from Emmett.

Rosalie placed a hand on her seething boyfriend's arm, bringing him out of his rage.

"Oh, Bella. I didn't mean to scare you." Emmett gasped, noticing Bella's stance.

Bella eyed him suspiciously and only relaxed when Ryan came out of the shack.

"What's going on? I heard yelling." Ryan snapped, also taking a defensive stance.

"My brothers and their family. I introduced them to Jamie and Emmett got angry." Bella told him, her eyes never leaving the group of people in front of them.

Ryan's eyes narrowed on Emmett. He had heard enough from Bella to know what he looked like. "Hey, back off."

"She's my sister!" Emmett growled, stepping forward and using his size to be intimidating.

"She may not be my sister by blood, but she sure as hell might as well be." Ryan snapped, not intimidated in the least. After all, living on the streets taught you not to back down to easily.

"Enough! Let's just go to the Cullens' house. Have you got the bags?" Bella hissed, glaring at them both.

Ryan lifted up two rucksacks that held all of their belongings in. Bella nodded. "Then let's go." She told them all.

Ryan and Bella were following Edward's Volvo down the road, Jamie settled in Bella's lap quite happily.

"Pan, are you sure you want to do this?" Ryan asked.

"I'm sure Falcon. For years I had no-one but you. Now, I have found my only family besides Jamie and you." Bella replied.

"Okay, if you are sure."

"I am."

"You will always be my little sister, Pan." Ryan smiled.

"And you will always be my brother, Falcon."

They pulled up in front of a huge white house that was more like a mansion. "Wow." Bella gasped.

"I guess they're rich. If this doesn't work out, do you want to rob them and run?" Ryan grinned.

"Can't hurt." Bella smirked.

The two climbed out of the car and followed the Swan twins, Rosalie and the Cullens into the house.

"Mom, we're home! And we have guests!" Edward yelled.

Esme bustled into the room, Carlisle at her side, and they gasped at the sight of the two new teens.

"Hello dears. I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle." She greeted, smiling.

"Bella." Bella replied shortly.

"Ryan." Ryan said in a similar fashion.

"Oh, he's adorable!" Esme cooed, moving closer so she could look at Jamie.

Bella moved again so that Jamie was shielded. She trusted no one with Jamie. "He's my son."

"Oh! How, lovely." Esme replied uneasily.

"Thanks." Bella scoffed, feeling awkward in such a nice house with people she barely knew or trusted.

"Why don't you take a seat." Carlisle suggested, trying to make the two cautious teens relax.

Bella and Ryan glanced at each other and then took the love seat, making sure to take up all the room so no one could sit with them. Everyone else took their own spots, each with their other half except from Edward, who perched next to his parents.

"So…" Bella drawled, smiling down at Jamie as he tried to play with her hair.

"Why don't you tell us about yourselves?" Carlisle coaxed.

"Okay. When I was seven, my parents died. I was terrified and ran away from the scene. I was injured and soon found by a man named Daniel. He nursed me back to health, but it took a month. We made it back to Forks, walking I might add, but it was too late. You were gone." Bella paused a bit.  
"Daniel and I returned to Seattle and he raised me. He taught me how to survive on the streets, all kinds of self defence and offence. He taught me martial arts and all sorts. I became a pick pocket."

"A brilliant one. She's so silent and quick you wouldn't even know she was there!" Ryan interjected.

Bella grinned at him. "You're not bad yourself. After all, that is how you got your nickname."  
Ryan shrugged. "When you've been on the streets from the age of five, you pick things up."

"Anyway, Things were great until Daniel was killed during a raid when I was thirteen. That was when I met Ryan. We teamed up and he became one of the few I trust. It wasn't long after that I was approached by the Red Eyes." Bella continued.

Carlisle gasped.

"What? Who are the red eyes?" Emmett asked.

"The Red Eyes are a huge gang, ruled by a smaller gang of a select few called the Volturi. They only select the best of the best and are ruthless. They kill and all sorts." Carlisle explained. "I was once friends with Aro. Not any more."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I turned them down. After that, they tried to hurt me, but I bested them. Only problem was, one of the Red Eyes gained a sort of crush…"

"Obsession." Ryan corrected.

"Obsession of me. He tracked me down with his little group. His name was James. About a year ago, he found me. He raped me and I ended up with Jamie here. I nearly died from his attack, but Ryan helped me. He helped me through everything." Bella smiled at Ryan.

"So a few days ago, there was a raid on our place and we ran. We nicked the truck and hightailed it here. Ryan had saved up some money and he paid my entrance fee for school." Bella concluded.

Esme stared in horror at the girl before her. Bella shifted. She hated attention, especially after James.

"Oh, Bella!" Esme cried, moving to hug the girl. "Carlisle, you don't suppose…"

Carlisle smiled. "We do have an extra few rooms."

Alice squealed and jumped up, clapping her hands. "Yay! Please say yes!" She cried at Bella.

"To what?" Ryan asked.

"Come live with us." Esme suggested.

"I…I don't know." Bella stuttered, looking at Ryan.

"Go on, Bella. You're with your brothers again." Ryan smiled.

"I…Yes. I will." Bella announced.

"Brilliant. We'll order a cot for Jamie. But for tonight, he can sleep with you. Is that okay?" Esme asked.

"Fine. We're used to it." Bella replied.

"Ryan?" Esme said, turning to Ryan.

"I can't. This kind of life isn't my thing. I like the road and the streets too much. You know where I am if ever you need me." Ryan replied, directing the last bit at Bella.

Bella nodded, tears in her eyes. She pulled out a wallet and threw it at him. "Take the truck."

"I couldn't." Ryan protested.

"You need it more than I do." Bella smiled sadly.

The two teens hugged before Bella followed Ryan outside. She watched as he climbed into the truck and pulled out of the Cullen's driveway. They waved at each other, Bella fighting tears.

"Goodbye Falcon!" She called.

"See you again, Panther!" Ryan yelled back before flooring it out of the dirt track and into the lane to get to the road.

Bella and Jamie stood outside the house for a while before Emmett and Jasper came to stand by her side.

"You want to see your room, sis?" Jasper grinned.

Bella smiled up at her big brothers, finally feeling completely safe for the first time in years. "Yeah. I do. I've haven't had my own room properly since I was seven."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you weren't too sad to see the back of Ryan. Next Chapter: Bella starts her training again, uneasy with being a new situation without Ryan.


	8. Chapter 7: Training

Sorry it took me a while, I was uninspired still :( It sucks when that happens. Anyway, I will try to press on with the story. **

* * *

Chapter Seven **

**Training**

Bella stood in the doorway holding Jamie as she looked at her room. It was a plain room with egg shell white walls, a beige fluffy carpet and a large double bed with cream covers in the middle of the room, under a portrait of an ocean.

"We can paint it and add more colour to it and…" Emmett began, gesturing to the room.

"No! It's lovely the way it is." Bella interrupted, a bit uncomfortable with the fact they were willing to spend money on her.

"That's good. Esme said we can go to the basement and pick out some things to furnish it. She even said that there might be crib so you don't have to sleep with Jamie." Jasper smiled.

Bella nodded and cuddled her son a bit closer to her. She followed her brothers into the depths of the house and into the large basement that covered nearly the entire expanse of the house.

"Hey, look! It's Alice's crib." Emmett exclaimed, walking over to them with a wooden crib in his grasp.

Bella ran her hands over the smooth oak of the high quality crib. It was more than she could ever have afforded. "Wow. It's beautiful. The best thing Jamie would have ever slept in." She joked.

The Swan twins looked shocked and actually rather upset that their nephew had had a rough start to life. Bella noticed their faces and cleared her throat awkwardly.

She turned her head away and saw one of the most beautiful sights she could ever see. She handed Jamie to Jasper and moved closer to the fantastic sight.

A red punching bag, a proper one, was standing before her with a black metal frame. Bella reached up and punched it. The bag swung out and then came back. Bella hit it on the rebound and caught it when it swung back once more.

"Can I have this?" She asked.

Emmett and Jasper exchanged looks. "Sure. It used to be Emmett's, now he has a new one." Jasper said.

"What's wrong with this one?" Bella whispered, running her hand over the material of the bag.

"Nothing, but my new one is bigger and a lot newer." Emmett grinned, thinking of his favourite training tool.

"Nice. So I can have it then?" Bella asked.

"Sure. Let's get it up to your room." Emmett said, hoisting the bag onto his shoulder.

Bella folded up the crib and let Jasper carry Jamie, as they both seemed very comfortable with each other.

Once at the room, Bella put the crib next to her bed and glanced at the clock they had on the wall, something Alice had added.

It was now about five to six, the talk had taken forever. "Time for dinner." Emmett smirked, dumping the bag in the corner and running from the room.

Bella put Jamie in the crib, which still had had it's mattress and covers in, and kissed his forehead.

Jamie's eyes slid shut and he drifted off to sleep. Bella smiled and looked up to Jasper still there.

"You ready for dinner?" He asked.

Bella nodded and followed her older brother through the house until they reached the dining room. The only space left was between Emmett and Jasper.

Bella squeezed into that spot and looked down at the steaming plate of Spaghetti before her. She hadn't had that since the night before her parents died. It had been her favourite. Bella dug into the food happily, almost forgetting her table manners.

She was silent throughout the meal and noticed that every now and again, Emmett would glance at her or Jasper would touch her arm briefly. They were checking to see she was still there.

After they had eaten, Bella excused herself and went up to her room. She didn't emerge all evening.

Bella lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. It was the most comfortable thing she had slept in for years. She sighed and rolled over, watching Jamie sleep in a crib for the first time ever.

Slowly, she drifted off to sleep. She fell in the best and deepest sleep she had ever had, not even noticing when Emmett and Jasper came in and sat on her bed for half an hour.

The next morning, Bella's motherly instinct woke her only a moment before Jamie began to cry. She leapt up and ran to the crib, picking him up and soothing him.

Jamie snuggled into his mother's arms and Bella moved to her rucksack. She located a jar of baby food and a spoon.

She sat on her bed and began to feed Jamie, who seemed to be enjoying the food Bella fed him.

After he was properly fed, Bella placed Jamie on the floor, making sure the door was shut, and let him crawl around.

Jamie loved to explore and was already getting into things.

Bella removed him from the drawer and put him back down on the floor, his stuffed Panther clasped in his hands.

Jamie giggled and began to play with the toy. Bella watched him fondly before moving to the bathroom. She quickly showered and dressed in a pair of jogging trousers and a white t-shirt.

She wanted to spend as little time away from Jamie as possible so simply threw her wet curls into a ponytail and exited the room.

Jamie was sat on the floor still, waving the Panther around and babbling to himself. Bella smiled and moved to her punching bag. It was time she started training again.

Bella started with a simple punching combo before moving up to more complicated styles. She then moved onto various styles of kicking. She moved swiftly and hit the bag accurately.

Bella kicked the back with a roundhouse kick before jumping the air and doing a swiping kick. The bag broke from the hinge and flew at the door, just as it opened.

Edward's head appeared around the bag as he caught it deftly. "Well, at least I know my reflexes are good."

Bella blushed and looked down at her feet. "Sorry. I didn't expect it to break."

"It's alright. It was an accident and no one got hurt. I was just coming to collect you for Breakfast. Mom and the girls want to get shopping as soon as they can." Edward smiled.

"Oh. I really don't want too much spent on me. Anything really." Bella replied.

"It's fine. We have a lot of money anyway. Besides, you and Jamie are now part of the family." Edward waved off her protests.

Bella moved back to her son and scooped him into her arms. "Thank you. I'm grateful for everything you are doing for me."

Edward shrugged. "As I said, It's nothing. Really."

"But it is. Most people would have turned me away. It's happened before. You and your family gave Jamie and me a home, a warm place to sleep and food to eat. That means the world to me." Bella argued.

Edward rubbed his neck. "Yeah, well Mom and Dad are like that. The kindest people you will ever meet."

"Like you then." Bella smiled.

Edward blushed and awkwardly coughed. "I…I…"

"Don't deny it, Edward. You could have been really nasty to me when we first met, with me having a kid and all, but you weren't."

"But I was just…"

"No, I you weren't just anything. You are a true gentleman, Edward Cullen. They are hard to find, so be proud of it." Bella grinned at Edward, grabbing Jamie and following him from the room.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the next one will be up soon. Next Chapter: Bella, Emmett, Jasper and Jamie spend the time bonding.


	9. Chapter 8: Family Time

Wow, this took me ages to write. I hope you enjoy it none the less :)**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

**Family Time**

After over two hours of shopping, Bella had had enough. She waited until the three women were distracted and then sneaked away.

Bella was wandering through the mall; Jamie in a new baby holder they had bought that was fastened to her chest. She turned the corner and a grin lit up her face. She had found her new vehicle.

A sleek black motorbike seemed to be calling her name. She entered the shop, fingering the new card the Cullens had given her. "Excuse me, how much is that bike?" She asked a young man.

The man looked Bella up and down as if he thought she couldn't afford it, and before she couldn't. But now, she could afford whatever she wanted. Anything at all, well within reason. "A thousand dollars."

"I'll take it. That leather jacket and helmet too." Bella smiled, pulling out the card.

The man swiped it, his lip curling over his teeth in a slight smug snarl. He clearly expected the card to be declined. So when it was cleared in her name he was shocked.

"Thanks." Bella grinned. "I'll ride it out. I'll have a can of gas too." She added, looking at the cans of gad behind the counter.

After the bike was filled up, the employees pushed the bike outside and Bella put on one of the jackets she bought. She had bought a larger jacket for when she had Jamie and another for when she didn't.

She zipped the larger jacket up, put on the helmet and climbed onto the bike. With a smirk and a head nod to the first employee, she kicked the start and roared off down the road.

Alice was the first to stop drooling over the shoes and dress and notice Bella was gone. "Hey, where'd she go?"

"Maybe she went back to the car. Let's check." Esme replied with a slight frown.

"Yeah, that's it." Rosalie muttered sarcastically.

The three women exited the shop and walked into the parking lot. They were just in time to see Bella put on the jacket and helmet. They watched as she mounted the bike and sped off.

"Bitch." Rosalie growled, her eyes narrowed.

Alice had a hurt look on her face. "She could have just said."

"Well, it gives us more time to shop for ourselves." Esme said, trying to be cheerful even though she too was hurt.

Jasper and Emmett were sat playing a video game while Edward was at the Hospital, helping Carlisle out.

There was a roar outside and the two exchanged confused looks. The twins paused their game and went out to see what the noise was. Their little sister was straddling a black bike.

"Nice ride." Emmett grinned.

"Yeah, I like it." Bella agreed.

"How much Horse Power does it have?" Jasper asked, curious.

Bella shrugged. "Dunno. I just liked the look of it. I don't do technical." She told him.

Jasper shook his head. "Typical woman."

"Hey! I resent that!" Bella exclaimed, glaring.

"Easy, Little Sis, I was only kidding." Jasper defended with his palms up facing her.

Bella grinned. "You'd better have been."

"So where's Esme and the girls?" Emmett asked, looking behind Bella for their car.

"I had to get out of there. I was going to get a taxi, but then I saw this beauty." Bella told him, stroking the bike.

"So you bought it?" Jasper said with raised eye brows.

"Yep." Bella grinned.

"Why am I not surprised." Jasper chuckled.

"So, want to hang?" Emmett suggested idly.

"Sure. We can get to know each other better and you guys can properly meet Jamie." Bella agreed.

The Swan Siblings entered the house and Emmett started a new game, deciding to play Bella who, to his horror, had never even played a video game before.

Jasper curled up on the floor with Jamie, waving the Panther in front of him. Jamie giggled and stretched for the toy. Jasper smiled softly.

"So, what was your life like after I left?" Bella asked, pressing X and shooting Emmett's character.

"It was alright, but we missed you." Jasper began.

"Yeah. That night when we were told Mom and Dad had died and you were gone was the worst ever. Jasper and I still have nightmares about it." Emmett continued.

Bella frowned and stared intently at the screen. "I'm sorry. I…I missed you too." She whispered.

Both brothers heard her and smiled sadly. "What's done is done, Belly." Emmett said.

Bella smiled weakly at them both. "So, how did you end up with the Cullens?"

"When we first found out about the accident, Karen tried her hardest to look after us, to console us. Then the social services came and took us away, we got to pick our best things." Emmett sighed.

"We spent about two weeks in care before Esme and Carlisle came along. They had twins a year younger than us, but were still looking to adopt as Esme couldn't have any more children. They looked at so many before us." Jasper smiled as remembered Esme's kind face as she spoke to them for the first time.

"She fell in love with us right away and adopted us the next day. After all, what's not to love?" Emmett grinned.

Bella rolled her eyes and smacked him over the back of the head. "Idiot." She muttered fondly.

"How about you?" Jasper asked, curious.

The front door opened. "I'm home!" Edward's voice called.

"We're in here!" Jasper replied.

Edward came into the room with a grin and settled into the seat next to Bella. Bella couldn't help noticing the way his beautiful emerald eyes sparkled and his bronze hair shone in the light.

"Bells! You were going to tell us about your life." Emmett insisted, impatient at the fact his sister had spaced out.

"Oh, yeah. Well you know pretty much everything." Bella sighed, killing Emmett's Character again. She was winning.

"But we want to know more." Jasper argued.

"Fine. The month I spent with Daniel healing, all I could think of was returning to you. I thought maybe seeing you and being with you could chase away the nightmares. The horrible dreams of Mom and Dad dying in the car accident." Bella sighed, head thrown back against the seat cushions and the game paused.

"Nothing could stop them. Until Ryan. He was like my brother, but he could never replace you guys. I virtually became an insomniac until he came along. I was too afraid to go to sleep and see those images again and again." Bella looked dully at her brothers.

"It was the worst thing in my entire life. But even Ryan couldn't chase away the nightmares after James. It was only when Jamie was born did I truly have peace, though not total peace. I still have nightmares but Jamie's presence calms me." Bella smiled sadly as she looked at her son. "He's my angel."

The front door opened, making all the teenagers jump and Jamie giggle at the action. They hadn't heard the car.

Alice flounced into the room, hands on her hips, and glared at Bella. "You ran out on us."

"I don't like shopping." Bella shrugged.

Alice looked as if someone had just committed an awful sin in front of her. "What?"

"I don't like shopping. Sorry, forgive me?" Bella smiled.

"Sure, but you'll like shopping when I'm done with you." Alice swore.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am about to write the next one. Next Chapter: The Beginning of Edward's Crush


	10. Chapter 9: Admiration

Wow, it's taken me a while. I got stuck in the writers block rut once more. But today I had an Idea how to get out, so here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

**Admiring**

Edward was sat by the piano, lost in his thoughts. He found his eyes were drawn to the brunette beauty who sat in the window seat watching as her brothers played with her son.

It had been a week since Bella had moved in with them and Edward found that his eyes were often drawn to her. He noted the reddish hint in her curls and the almost golden undertone in her eyes.

He noticed the slight dimples when she truly smiled and the fire that burned in her eyes when she angry.

To Edward, Isabella Marie Swan was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her name definitely suited her.

Bella turned in that instant, her laugh like music to his ears, and caught Edward's eyes.

Edward's breath hitched as he looked at her and Bella blushed deeply. Edward gave a lopsided grin. He thought the blush was very becoming on the teenager.

Bella turned away from Edward, her breathed slightly imbalanced. Her breath had been stolen from her with the intensity in Edward's emerald eyes.

She too, like Edward, had found her gaze often drawn to the bronze haired boy. She noticed the way his hair could range from an almost blonde in brilliant light to an intense red in other light.

He captivated her with everything he did. Bella could watch him for hours and never get bored. But she wasn't able to as her brothers and son all demanded her attention.

Jamie giggled, bringing Bella's attention once more to her young son who was happily playing with Emmett. She shook her head as Emmett pulled faces at his nephew.

Sometimes, as he watched her laugh or play with her family, Edward couldn't believe what Bella had gone through. But her eyes always showed the true nature of her life.

Their chocolate depths were hardened, but the steel shutters were beginning to open with each day that passed.

_Bella meandered down the streets as she idly tried to locate a decent pick pocket victim. She turned around, the tingling feeling on her back telling her someone was watching her. _

_Shivering and pulling the stolen coat closer around her, Bella sped up a little. She turned into a nearby Alley, hoping to lose her pursuer at some point. _

_The alley was eerily silent and the hair on her arms stood up even more than it had been. _

_A noise behind her startling Bella and she spun round to see what it was. The alley was empty. _

_Bella turned back and let out a soft scream. A tall, blonde boy was standing before her. His long blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and he was wearing the trademark red contacts of the Red Eyes. _

"_Bella, Bella, Bella. What are you doing out here alone?" The boy purred, walking closer. _

_Bella took a step back for every step the boy took forward. "Who are you?" She asked. _

"_I'm James. I've been watching you, Isabella. My sweet little Bella." James said, cornering Bella. _

"_Get away from me!" Bella cried, pushing James. _

_James just caught her wrists. "Ah, ah, ah. You don't want to do that, Bella." _

_Bella began to shake in fear as James roughly kissed her. She struggled in his grasp, but he grabbed her head and slammed it back against the brick wall behind her. _

_Bella cried out slightly in pain, but James muffled it with his hand. Tears began to gather in the girl's eyes. _

_James grinned wickedly and his hand began to slip lower, reaching towards the buttons of Bella's jeans. _

Bella gasped as she shook herself out of her nightmare. She glanced over at the crib. Jamie was still sleeping softly.

A soft lullaby distracted Bella from her nightmare. After checking Jamie once more, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked to the door.

She cracked it open and peered around it. The sound of the piano sounded as if it were coming from downstairs.

Curious, Bella silently shut her door and slipped down the stairs, as silent as her nickname.

She peered around the corner to see Edward sat at the piano with his eyes shut and his fingers flying across the keys.

Entranced, Bella moved ever closer. She walked right up behind him and peered over his shoulder.

Edward stopped playing and opened his eyes after savouring the last note that hung in the air.

He let a soft smile cover his face and turned to go back to bed. Only to come face to face with Bella.

Edward let out a rather unmanly little scream and fell off his stool onto the floor with a thud.

Bella gasped and ran to his side, making sure he was alright. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She gasped.

Edward clutched his heart. "It's fine. But you really ought to make some noise when you approach someone."

Bella blushed. "Sorry, habit. Besides, you looked so peaceful playing that I didn't want to disturb you."

Edward got up, rubbing his head where he had hit on the wooden floor. "So, what brings you down here?"  
"I couldn't sleep. I…I had a nightmare." Bella admitted, suddenly feeling rather shy.

"What about? Oh, I'm sorry if that sounded nosy. You don't have to tell me." Edward added, looking down.

Bella smiled slightly. "It's fine. I had a nightmare of the night I received Jamie."

Edward frowned. "The night you received Jamie. But wouldn't that be a happy….oh." Realisation struck him and Edward shifted. "I'm sorry. It must have been awful."

Bella shrugged. "It's fine."

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener." Edward smiled at the brunette beauty.

Bella nodded, a small smile of her own playing about on her lips. "That was the first time I had seen James. Then, after, he kept coming to where we were hiding out. He even brought his little 'group'; his girlfriend Victoria and their friend Laurent. One day Victoria warned me away from him, said she didn't care if James called me his obsession that he was hers."

Bella chuckled darkly. "She could have him. Then I found out I was pregnant. Thankfully, Aro sent James off on this excursion so Ryan and I were able to leave without him following."

Edward felt a fierce feeling of protectiveness rise up inside of him. "They can't hurt you know. We're here, I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you." He declared passionately.

Bella smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Edward."

Edward breathed in her scent. Strawberries. "You're welcome." He whispered.

Bella laughed as she drew back. "You're a real catch you know."

Edward looked puzzled. "I am?"

"Sure. You look like a Greek God, are a good listener and are gentleman." Bella grinned. "Well I had better get off to bed. Goodnight Edward."

Edward watched as Bella headed off to bed, his admiration of her growing even more. He smiled slightly as he thought of her hugging him. "Goodnight, Bella."

* * *

Please Read and Review. Edward and Bella's attraction begins. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter: The longawaited kiss and meadow scene.


End file.
